mysterypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur (full name unknown) is a member of the Mystery Skulls paranormal investigation team, alongside Mystery and previously Lewis. He serves as the mechanic for the van, and is not as enthusiastic about chasing down ghosts and the like as the team leader, Vivi. Canon Arthur's exact family/home life situation is unknown. The only official information is that he is currently employed and lives at Kingsmen Mechanics with his uncle Lance, and owns a hamster named Galahad. He is known to be gifted with mechanics/engineering, due to having designed and built disability devices for both himself and his pet: a set of wheels for Galahad, and a prosthetic left arm for Arthur. The interest extends to robotics and science fiction, as evidenced by his favorite genres and characters media. At some point prior to losing his arm, his co-investigators became romantically involved. There is no current confirmed opinion on Arthur's part regarding his feelings on the matter, although theories exist regarding possible unrequited feelings, that their becoming interested in each other left him feeling ignored, or even that he is the reason they are dating in the first place. Role Before the death of Lewis, Arthur and his teammates visited a cave--whether this was an official case for the Mystery Skulls or not remains unknown. Prior to entering the site, Arthur was displaying negative emotions in regard to the group's activities as they traveled. While there is nothing specific regarding his emotional state and the reason behind it, this shown disconnect is often attributed to his teammates' romantic affair. Inside the cave, the Mystery Skulls came to a fork in the path and separated into pairs. Arthur took the fork in the path which led upward to a ledge high above the cave floor, accompanied by Lewis and--possibly unbeknownst to him--Mystery. When they came to the end of the path, Lewis looked out over the edge of the cliff and Arthur underwent a possession that rapidly caused physical effects on his person and forced him to shove Lewis to his death. As the possession was not complete, it was apparently possible for Mystery to remove the being controlling Arthur entirely by biting off his left arm. The exact reasons for Arthur's possession and any further connection to the entity are unknown. After recovering from losing his arm, The Mystery Skulls were shown as having resumed activities without their departed member. While driving, their van broke down, and the team was left in front of a mansion in the same general area as the cave. Despite Vivi's interest in the supernatural activities of the house, Arthur remained on guard. When the spirits within turned hostile, he reacted in fear and fled alongside Vivi and Mystery, only to eventually be separated from the two after falling through a trapdoor. Arthur found himself in a lower part of the house and was brought face-to-skull with the vengeful spirit of Lewis. He fled the ghost's anger, and reunited with the rest of his team in his efforts to escape Lewis' wrath. After a long chase, Lewis managed to corner Arthur and charged him down, only to stop when Vivi threw herself in front of him in an attempt to protect Arthur. Lewis offered Vivi a locket. Before she was able to accept, Arthur grabbed her and ran from the mansion, barely managing to run ahead of Lewis' following outburst of ghostfire. He pushed Vivi into the van and the team left the mansion behind. Fanon Of the four main characters, Arthur stands out as a common favorite among the fandom. His position within the plot of the first video gives him what is disputably the most informed understanding of his possession and forced murder of Lewis, and in regards to the events of the mansion. Whether he has shared any of his knowledge regarding the reason the vengeful spirit is hunting him has not been officially stated. Personality Arthur has been described as anxious and is portrayed as being reluctant to become involved with the supernatural. Whether his involvement with the group is because of a deep connection with his fellow investigators, curiosity about the paranormal, or being somehow dragged along in spite of himself is unknown, but he remains a part of the team even after the loss of his arm and the death of his fellow investigator. In fandom discussion and activities, he is commonly believed to suffer from anxiety, possible depression, and to experience extreme grief and guilt in regards to the events within the cave. He appears to be recovering from the majority of the known trauma and adjusting well to his new disability. Family The only confirmed canon familial relation Arthur has to date is that of his uncle, Lance. It has been stated that the two live together, and that their living space is connected to the mechanics shop where both work. No mention of parents has been documented, and this has led to speculation of whether Arthur grew up with Lance, the exact nature of their biological relation, and as to his relationship with his missing parents. Character Design/Development Arthur's design takes inspiration primarily from Scooby Doo's Shaggy character, as well as elements of Dipper from Gravity Falls. Trivia * A commonly held belief among the fandom is that Arthur's full name is Arthur Kingsmen. * Before the time between Lewis' death and the events at the manor were confirmed as having not affected their given ages, the placement of Arthur and Lewis as the youngest in the group was heavily debated. * Arthur is the only character with a confirmed height. * When asked which of the characters Mystery Ben most closely identified with, he answered with Arthur in spite of his avatar design being used among the cast. References List of References Gallery Image Gallery Category:Characters